nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Sokoban
I've taken the liberty to create pages for all 8 sokoban levels. I've included a screenshot and a full solution for each one of them. The solutions are in such a way that all boulders can still be moved around over the entire level. For most levels faster solutions exist when one allows to have immobile or boulders against the side (so they can only move along that side) after finishing the level, but I think this kind of solutions are 'the best' :-). The solution for level 2b can be improved greatly, and i guess the others can be improved as well. Maybe it would be usefull to change the syntax for writing down moves from Nuuddddrrrrrr* to something like N2u4d6r* or so (or something entirely different?) --BlackShift 20:08, 28 August 2006 (UTC) :Very nice! The Sokoban index page should have images of those levels too. How am I otherwise supposed to know, if the level I just arrived on is (a) or (b)? Those strings like "Idddluullldllluuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrr*" should also be grouped like "I dddl uull ldll luuu uuuu rrrr rrrr rrrr rr*". Keep up the good work! :) --ZeroOne 21:50, 28 August 2006 (UTC) ::I reformatted Sokoban Level 1a to make it more compact and easier to follow. I also moved some general strategy tips to Sokoban and recategorised it to Category:Special levels. Would somebody like to do the same for the rest? :-) --Jayt 12:53, 29 August 2006 (UTC) :::I reformatted Sokoban Level 1b and added images of the levels to Sokoban. In addition, I added images of the possible next levels to articles about 1a and 1b. As usual, anyone is free to continue this job. :) If not, then I'll keep doing it slowly. --ZeroOne 17:27, 29 August 2006 (UTC) ::::All levels have been reformatted now. --ZeroOne 18:03, 2 September 2006 (UTC) :::::Wow, thanks for patching up my solutions, they look much better this way! --BlackShift 06:56, 5 September 2006 (UTC) Sokoban or sokoban? We need a policy. Should SOKOBAN be written with an initial uppercase letter or all letters lowercase? --ZeroOne 11:13, 28 September 2006 (UTC) :The source consistently prefers "Sokoban" to "sokoban", except in file names (where you wouldn't expect uppercase anyway), so insofar as the source is our bible, I say we use "Sokoban". --Jayt 13:29, 28 September 2006 (UTC) Bones? I see no comment on whether Sokoban is eligible for bones. (I presume not.) :It's not. So noted.--Ray Chason 00:00, 2 February 2008 (UTC) On skipping Sokoban This article should mention that many players skip Sokoban. I usually just shop on the first level. I'd really like to see some stats on this, if possible. -- 04:17, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Controlling Level Version How does the game decide which version of a level you get? I've played 4 games so far (that got to sokoban) and I never got 4a with the bag of holding. In fact, I think I always get the same set of levels - 1b, 2b, 3a, 4b. Is it because I always play as a lawful male human archeologist? Anyway, I really need that bag. 02:54, 17 January 2009 (UTC) : It's probably determined by the RNG (random number generator) as most things in Nethack are decided that way.- - DemonSlayerThe3 :: The Neutral Gnomish Wizard, with my kitten Ellinis! 02:35, September 2, 2010 (UTC) SLASH'EM Are the puzzles different in SLASH'EM?... --Maha Bufu 00:25, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Yes, they are. -- 12:54, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Landing on Boulders I know that may sound a bit weird, but while accidently falling through one of the holes of sokoban, i felll right on a boulder. Is that affecting luck? I had some inventory. Newtkiller 02:05, September 17, 2009 (UTC) No. In a similar vein, you can bring boulders into Sokoban without any penalty if you are polymorphed into a giant. -Tjr 02:26, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Difficulty? What's the Sokoban level difficulty (used to determine monster difficulty)? Kynde 10:23, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Unicorn I read "somewhere" that unicorns often appear in Sokoban. Is it more true than on the corresponding level of the main branch, and if yes, what are the quantifiers?Newtkiller 03:18, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Sokoban 2c) (Sporkhack) Is it worthwile, in fact, to do the reversed levels? Newtkiller 13:40, June 29, 2010 (UTC) : Spork players, please add your opinion. I'm abstaining except to break a tie (and then vote for delete). Tjr 00:25, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::In fact it actually could effectively be replaced by adding a Spork section in the main sokoban article. I haven't (yet) seen a difference between the inverted levels and the normal ones, you just have to replace r with l and sometimes u with d. and vice versa.Newtkiller 03:22, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :I used my veto rights as Spork devel and a wiki admin to delete the articles, and add a note in the main soko article about level flipping. --paxed 17:04, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Moving in Sokoban? Just to confirm, is there a luck penalty for moving diagonally in Sokoban? :No. Tjr 18:04, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Final Level Reward The Bag of Holding or Amulet of Reflection is on Elbereth (perhaps that should be mentioned). That BoH or "oR can be gone by the time you defeat the zoo. In my game just now an @ (were) moved the amulet off of Elbereth and then a rock mole ate it. Lucky me :( This possible loss of reward might be mentioned too. - fizzbinary - 13:36, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah that's probably worth mentioning, in that you should pick up any amulet you find immediately. If an @ picks it up, it won't drop it until it dies, so a rock mole won't have a chance to eat it, at least not usually - an exception might be where monsters are fighting each other (conflict, orcs and elves in SLASH'EM, invisiblity/displacement), in which case it could theoretically get eaten. :As for the BoH, no monster should ever disturb it; gelatinous cubes always respect Elbereth (since they can't be blinded), and no other monster would ever touch it (monsters don't have interest in containers). -Ion frigate 00:59, September 16, 2010 (UTC) : With a lousy AC 7 I'd sent my large cat in to kill the zoo. It must have killed the @ before the rock mole. - fizzbinary - What about Flying in Slash'em? Can you bypass most of sokoban with amulet of flying, polymoph into a creature that can fly, player is vampire with flying? Are there luck penaltys for flying? 23:57, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Blob Holes in Sokoban, only possible on levels 2, 3 or 4, are special. These holes have air currents that will pull you into them even if you are flying, jumping or levitating over them. The only way to circumvent a hole in Sokoban without filling it with a boulder is to throw an iron ball over the hole. This carries a Luck penalty doh